un mumure
by CarysIsis
Summary: Un mumure a peine audible, proncée au creux de la nuit,mais déja remplie de sens...


Un murmure….

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

_**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis**___ http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr

**Forum Histoire d'encre pour publier les fics** : http://loveinatlantis.acerbord.fr

_**Blog **_: http://isiscarys. : Septembre 2007

_**SAISON :** Saison 3, ou Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, NC (shweir) _

_**RESUME **: Le titre parle de lui-même, je crois non ? _

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Alors cette fic est pour répondre à la provocation (je plaisante ma Holly lol ) de ma Holly, qui a dit que j'étais une perverse lol alors voilà, ce que ça donne, à la base, c'était censé être du point de vue de Liz, mais voilà ce que ça donne ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Cette fois, je dédicace ce Os à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un mp pour mon anniversaire, en particulier ah ma Holly, voila l'os perverse ! A ma saranounette que j'adore non tu ne m'embêtes pas ! A ma doudou amour ! merci pour tous ces appels Lapinou que j'aime à la folie ! à wickette, à choupinette, à lily, à ma puce et à toutes celles que j'ai oubliées.

Le bruit des vagues qui s'échoue contre le bastingage…le doux murmure du vent glissant sur l'océan, tel une douce caresse…tout cela lui parvenait encore aux oreilles il y a quelques minutes…A présent, elle n'en avait plus conscience…

Elle frissonna légèrement, mais pas de froid…oh non, pas de froid…Car en cet instant, elle avait tout sauf froid… Bien au contraire…Elle avait chaud, extrêmement chaud, elle se consumait de l'intérieur, tellement les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle étaient puissantes.

Avait-elle déjà connu ça auparavant ? Non…Pas dans ses souvenirs…Aucun homme n'avait été capable de provoquer ce torrent d'émotions dans son être, dans sa chair…de lui donner l'impression d'être ailleurs, d'être dans une autre galaxie…et pourtant, d'être belle et bien là, dans ses bras…

Ces bras puissants qui l'entouraient à l'instant même, ces mains qui la parcourraient… Qui parcouraient son corps délicatement, la faisant gémir faiblement…Et son souffle… ce souffle chaud, tel une braise qui lui brûlait la peau, la faisait une nouvelle fois frissonner…

L'homme, qui jusque là lui procurait tant de plaisir, s'arrêta comme s'il avait ressenti le trouble de la jeune femme. Il releva la tête, puis dans une caresse délicate et une demande silencieuse, il lui fit ouvrir les yeux…

Immédiatement, son regard s'accrocha aux magnifiques yeux vert de son amant…ses traits semblaient sérieux et, pourtant son regard était si doux…une lueur d'inquiétude brillait en cet instant dans ses yeux remplis d'amour et de désir…

**John :** - Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu vas bien ?

Si elle allait bien ? Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme…jamais. Alors oui, elle allait très bien…En aucun cas, elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs que dans les bras de…John…

John... Cela faisait quelque mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et la jeune femme ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde…jusque là, aucun homme n'avait été aussi prévenant, si doux, si attentif, sauf lui… sauf John.

**John **: - Si tu veux…on peut arrêter…

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil dubitatif, avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres…il était prêt à tout stopper, à contenir cette envie de la faire sienne, juste par peur de lui faire mal ! Alors que la jeune femme savait au combien pour lui, cela aurait été difficile…Un sentiment de bonheur intense l'envahit…Elle posa une main sur sa joue…

Elle avait décidément réellement trouvé l'homme de sa vie…La diplomate approcha son visage du militaire, au même moment qu'une larme de bonheur s'échappait de ses yeux, ce qui perturba plus encore John…

**John :** _(lui caressant la joue)_ – Ely, tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Elizabeth :** _(d'une voix douce)_ – Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas…

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces larmes ?

**Elizabeth** : - Parce que je t'aime…Dit-elle, en lui souriant tendrement.

Comme pour appuyer l'impact de son propos, elle frôla ses lèvres de sa langue en murmurant un :

**Elizabeth** : - Je te veux.

Rempli de sensualité.

Le militaire la regarda un instant, sans doute rassuré par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa compagne. Il pencha la tête, ses lèvres recouvrant très vite celles de la jeune femme…

Rien que par ce simple baiser, elle avait déjà perdu pieds…sa langue se mêlant sensuellement avec la sienne…s'enroulant l'une avec l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air… Elle rêvait à cet instant, qu'il la prenne…Tout de suite…

Comme s'il faisait écho à ses pensées, le jeune homme cessa le baiser, ce qui la fit gémir de frustration…Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de poser ses propres lèvres dans son cou, attisant un peu plus le feu qui brûlait en elle…

Les mains de John ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur exploration. L'une d'elle glissa le long de son corps, la mettant au supplice…Liz s'arqua pour essayer d'appesantir ce toucher, mais John ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille…Sa main continua sa descente, pour finalement se poser sur la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme, qu'il commença à caresser sensuellement…

Elle ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir…Soupir accentué par la main droite de John, qui pétrissait à présent un de ses seins, ne délaissant pas pour autant le second, qu'il embrassait suavement…

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant emporter ailleurs…La langue de John gravissait de temps en temps son sein droit, le mordillant, provoquant de petites expositions dans tout son être… Il fit le tour de son auréole de façon gourmande, avant de titiller la pointe durcie par le plaisir…

A ce toucher, Elizabeth s'arqua en poussant un faible gémissement…Il recommença sa petite torture avec l'autre sein, lui procurant la même sensation, avant de descendre sur son ventre…

Qu'il embrassa tout en laissant un petit nectar tiède autour du nombril, avant de descendre plus bas…Elizabeth ne put retenir un léger sursaut, suivit d'un frisson, quand elle sentit les lèvres de John sur son bas ventre…

Elle ne put empêcher une légère appréhension de monter dans son être, ne sachant que trop bien la suite des événements et oh combien, cette torture allait être exquise… Instinctivement, elle écarta les jambes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux, soupirant de plaisir au premier coup de langue de son amant dans son intimité…

La leader s'arqua de plaisir et le militaire dut poser une main impérieuse sur son ventre, afin qu'elle cesse de bouger sous ses caresse, qu'il appesantit un peu plus…

Perdue, elle était perdue…Cette chaleur qui irradiait sa peau…Cette décharge électrique qui montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale…et ce désir…qui s'était formé au creux de ses reins… Elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus…beaucoup plus que ce simple contact…

Elle enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, plus en bataille que jamais, pour lui intimer l'ordre d'aller plus loin…Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, John la pénétrait de deux doigts, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir…

Elizabeth se mordit un peu plus la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle essayait de contenir ce qu'elle sentait monter au creux de ses reins…Cette chaleur si douloureuse, mais pourtant si douce, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer…

A quoi bon lutter, pourquoi empêcher cette sensation si dévastatrice de se répandre dans son corps ? Peut-être parce que la jeune femme en voulait plus, toujours plus…

Sauf que là, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir…et c'est dans un cri, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le drap, son corps tremblant de plaisir, qu'Elizabeth atteignit l'orgasme…Elle retomba haletante sur le lit, la respiration courte, essayant progressivement de se remettre…

Cela sans compter sur John, qui reposa aussitôt ses lèvres sur son corps toujours en feu…Remontant tout doucement vers son visage, jouant de sa langue, mordillant cette peau qu'il savait si fine, mettant Elizabeth au supplice, il rallumait violement le feu au creux de ses reins…

**Elizabeth :** - John…Supplia-t-elle.

Cependant, il ne sembla pas tenir compte des supplications de la leader, continuant ses douces tortures, qui poussaient de plus en plus Liz au bord de ce précipice sans fond…

Ce gouffre, duquel elle était sûre de ne pouvoir sortir…sa peau la brûlait comme si elle était à vif, il le fallait, elle le voulait plus que tout…

**Elizabeth :** - John…S'il te plait… gémit-elle presque.

Le militaire sembla enfin consentir à répondre aux suppliques de la diplomate. Après avoir déposé de nouveaux baisers fiévreux sur le corps de sa partenaire, il remonta sensuellement jusqu'à son visage…

La jeune femme, aux boucles brunes, ancra son regard dans celui du Colonel qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi expressif mis à part à cet instant…du désir, de l'impatience, de l'appréhension et de l'amour se mêlaient…

Elizabeth vit le visage du pilote se rapprocher et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer. Le souffle chaud de John sur sa peau la fit frissonner de désir et d'appréhension. Elle le sentit se positionner entre ses cuisses et ses lèvres vinrent recouvrir les siennes, étouffant ainsi son premier gémissement, au moment où il la pénétrait…

La dirigeante rajusta sa position quand John entamait ses premiers va et viens…ses mains remontèrent amoureusement le long de son dos, sentant ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts. Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement, ils avaient trouver leur rythme…Lent, doux, sensuel…

Plus les mouvements de John s'accéléraient, plus elle se sentait partir…partir dans un monde irrationnel et passionnel…Elle enterra son visage dans son cou et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau moite et douce, essayant de contenir ses gémissements, mais en vain…

Plus les mouvements étaient rapides, saccadés, précis, plus elle sentait monter dans son corps les prémices d'un nouvel orgasme…

La chaleur au creux de ses reins augmentait de minutes en minutes, les mains sur son corps, le souffle chaud dans son cou... ces va et viens plus précis, plus purs sur elle, en elle…

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ce désir qui la consumait depuis le début…Elle s'arqua violement contre lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, et poussa un cri, se laissant aller à ce feu qui dévasta tout sur son passage, l'amenant au 7ème ciel…

Quelques secondes plus tard, après un ultime coup de reins John se laissa lui aussi aller à la jouissance…

A peine retombait-il sur elle, qu'Elizabeth l'entendit murmurer un faible.

**John **: - Je t'aime….

Cette petite phrase lui parvint aux oreilles telle une douce caresse, un simple murmure à peine audible, prémisse d'un avenir qui s'annonçait radieux… et à Deux…

Fin


End file.
